


Be My Enemy?

by RainButterfly



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainButterfly/pseuds/RainButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poof and Foop haven't seen each other since Spellementary School. Now they've unexpectedly met in High School. Is Foop just using Poof or is there something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Enemy?

“Good morning all my very dairy students.” Mrs. Wittlefeathers says as she brushes along her student's desks. She eyed their belongings and stopped at a certain a certain anti-fairies desk. Her eyes widened, “Foop, what is that?” 

She pointed at the sharp arrow that laid on his desk. Foop opened his eyes, drowsily as he turned to the teacher, “Mmh?” 

“You answer me with a yes ma'am. I asked what is this object doing on your desk.” she fluttered about staring at the cold wooden weapon. 

Foop rolled his eyes. “I take evil archery next period.”

“Evil?!” the class gasped except for one student who sighed. That student was none other than Poof. 

“How did an evil student get into this class?!” a pixie asks to one of the mythical beings beside her. “I thought villains took the dumb classes?” 

Foop turned to Her with a cold stare until he heard a boy murmur from the back. 

“He’s just here because Poof is in this class since that's the only one to keep him in check if he decides to go berserk and go all crazy on us.” 

Foop growled, the teacher placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from rising. Poof turned in his seat to catch eye of who said it. It was a shrub kid, the ones who stay in a garden to help it grow. The good fairy boy rolled his eyes. He had nothing to do with and Foop had nothing to do with him. 

They just unexpectedly ended up in the same classes. 

“Class hush the whispers!” Ms. Wittlefeathers shushed. Her attention went back to Foop, “Darling, please put those back in your backpack, they are a distraction to the other students.”

“Fine.” Foop says stuffing the sharp metal objects into his overcrowded backpack. The stuck out through the material. “Happy now?” 

“Don't use that tone with me young fairy.” the teacher eyes him before walking to her desk. “Today class you will be turning on light.” 

“Pssssh,” A good witch said, waving her wand in her hand. “That's easy!” 

“Without your wands.” Ms. Wittlefeather finished. She was soon greeted with gasps and grieving moans from her student's. She eyes them poorly, “C’mon now! You should have learned this last year! What did your teacher teach you?” 

“Cmon! Why learn it when we have wands! We can just poof up stuff!” a student cried. 

“Yeah!” another agreed. 

Ms. Wittlefeather brushed down her hair aggravatingly. “Does anyone know the way!” 

“Luceat lux clara.” Foop says underneath his breath. Suddenly the lights had shut off then came back on brightly as the morning of day. Ms. Wittlefeather had jumped behind her desk and the other students copied except for one; Poof. 

Poof stayed in his desk boredly. He was not amused. This was third grade work! He knew for a fact the Foop wasn't enjoying himself either. The anti-fairy was ready to snap at any given moment. 

“You see! I told you we was evil!” a goat child cried cringing behind his desk. 

Poof saw a smirk on the anti-fairies face. 

“Brilliant!” Ms. Wittlefeathers exclaimed. She rose from her desk with a smile. “Students! That is what real magic is! Without a wand! Finally someone who knows!” 

The children looked between one another in stupor. Was she really praising Foop? 

“I have a question.” Poof rose his hand. “When are finals? And when can I switch classes?” 

“You wish to switch classes?” Ms. Wittlefeather asks. “Why? And you certainly cannot! The other classes are full!” 

Poof sighed placing his hand back onto his desk. The girl students giggled and fawned over him from a distance 

“What are you needing the to switch for?” Foop whispered to the other. They sat right beside each other in the front of the class. The evil one moved closer to hear the boys answer. 

Poof moved his hair from his face and looked at Foop with a dull expression, “I don't want to be here.”

“Same here.” Foop huffed. “At least then I won't have to deal with idiots.” 

“Easy for you, I live with some.” Poof joked. 

Foop smiled at that but soon it fell into a frown. “What's gotten into lately? You haven't been acting yourself, I've heard from my father that you skipped your own birthday.” 

“I've been going through some things.” Poof shrugged. “Thinking about a lot of things.” 

“Oh like what?” Foop asks boredly yet really he was actually interested to hear what his counterpart had been doing for the past months. 

“Why you had stopped being so villainous.” Poof answered. He didn't mean for it to come out like an insult, it was the truth. He saw Foops eyes wided and that the other was ready to snap, but before Foop could Poof continued, “I mean why had you stopped coming after me?”

Foop leaned back in his chair. “Why would you be thinking about that?” 

“Well, last year when you and I attended different middle schools, a lot of things happened.” Poof looked at the board to avoid Foops stare. 

The antifairy nodded. When he and Poof had went to separate schools it was for the best of the students. In elementary they had caused chaos throughout the year with their fights and childish behavior. Their parents had decided to end their rivalry themselves. Yet that didn't stop Foop from causing trouble at the other school. It had gotten to a point where Foop was no longer allowed in the actual school but an alternative. And that was the end of it. No one had planned for them to meet in high school.

“What happened?” Foop fiddles with the pencil on his desk. It was oddly boring. Too boring to say that the world's greatest evil villain and the greatest hero were in the same room. Too boring indeed. 

Poof sighed, “Well, after a few months of middle school you stopped trying to fight me and just last year Goldie broke up with me. I had nothing to do and it seemed as if everything in my life was leaving.” 

“Wait. Goldie broke up with you?” Foop questions. “Why in bloody hell would she do that?!” 

It was hard to imagine that the popular girl of the school would break up with the popular boy of the school. Poof was everything anyone needed. He was a preppy boy, nice and clean just like you would imagine and not to say powerful! Maybe she was just too stuck up to see that?

“She just didn't feel the connection.” The boy sighed. 

“Oh, well it was nice seeing you again.” Foop ends the conversation. He turned in his desk to face the board but someone pulled his desk close to theirs. Foop looked at Poof wildly. 

“So,” Poof asks, elbow on the desk and head cocked to the side. “How has it been for you? You were locked up for a long time.” 

“It was actually pretty nice.” Foop answers bitterly. “I was alone and had focused on my lessons unlike now with someone bothering me.”

“You talked to me first.” Poof says. He wasn't at all angry ,more so, amused. He hadn't seen Foop in years and it was beginning to make him feel good to hear the irritation iu the others boy voice. Oh, it had been so long since he had been scolded. 

Foop closed his eyes, mentally counting to five, and reopened them to see Poofs smile. It made him angrier. Seeing Poof after all these years reminded him of how much hate he had for the boy. Why couldn't Poof end this on civil terms? Matter in fact, why did Foop have to go snooping in the boys business? Why?! Foop tried scooting his chair back over but the teacher stood in front of the boys with a smile. 

“Looks like you've found your partners for the year!” She smiled joyously. 

Foop turned to see everyone scooted next to each other in partners. His eyes widened. He hadn't heard a word she had said when he and Poof were talking….that dirty bastard! He made them partners! For the whole year! That's why he scooted their chairs! That goody two shoes fairy! 

The so called goody two shoes fairy giggled seeing Foops expression. It was priceless. Poof had been listening to the teacher and to Foop so he had decided why not! He heard the girls sad awws as he pulled Foops desk to his. 

“Alright children! Please take out your journals and prepare to take notes!” Ms. Wittlefeather flew elegantly around the room. “Hurry little ones!” 

Foop muttered underneath his breath about Poof and took out his journals. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked at Poof. The boy was smiling and handing him a pen and notebook. 

“I don't need it.” Foop rolled his eyes. “I have my own.” 

Poof shrugged, “Okay but-” 

“Foop, no notebooks with graffiti of any sort!” Ms. Wittlefeather says placing her hand on her hip,hovering over the anti-fairy with a look of displeasure towards his skull printed notebook. “Share with Poof.” 

Foop groaned. Poof on the other hand had a smirk the size of Texas on his face. He pulled out his notebook and began to take the notes the teacher had poofed on the board. 

“Tell me,” Foop says whispering to Poof. “Fairy World High School always this way?” 

“Yep.” Poof nodded not looking at the other. 

Foop sighed. “At least my next class is on the evil side.” 

“So is mine.” Poof muttered. The silence from the other told him that Foop was in shock so he steadied, “The History and Philosophy of Evil.” 

“Why?!” Foop bursted. “That's my class! Why are you taking it?!” 

“Because,” Poof smugly shrugged, “It was a choice of electives and I want to learn why evil started. Best to know the enemy. No one would ever think to take a class with a villain if they were the hero. They would be taking every hero dubbed class and not for once think to learn anything about why the enemy may have become the enemy. It's simple.” 

“Your kidding right?” Foop chuckled delightfully. “I bet you just came up with that on the spot. The real reason you're taking it is so you can be with me right? I bet you even got your schedule changed last minute just so you could see me!” 

Foop was whirling with emotions. Poof wanted to learn about the enemy? What did that mean?! Why had Foop not think of an idea like that?! Why didn't he take a hero class? He had tried to cover up his discomfort with a joke but what came next was even more shocking. 

Poof turned to him, “And if I did?” 

“Did what?” Foop asks wiping a stray tear from laughing so hard. 

“Switched my classes.” Poof answers with all seriousness. “Just so I could see you again. What if I did that.” 

The anti-fairy blinked. “Why would you want to see me?”

The bell had rung. All the students jumped from their seats and ran out of the door. Poof had gotten up and packed his things. Foop wondered why the boy hadn't left yet. As he started he noticed something. 

Poof not only had purple hair but pink as well, pink actually being the dominant colour. The lighting in the classroom when he was sitting didn't show it until he had stood up to the light that shone brightly on his face. His eyes were the darkest purple Foop had ever seen. The boy wore a blue sweater (which was odd since Foop was so used to seeing him in purple) and a white school shirt with the appropriate black slacks and dress shoes the school approves. He looked preppy. Just as he should. 

“You should cut your hair.” Foop says staring at the boy. It was the first thing that had come to mind looking at the long strands of pink and purplish hair that fell to the boy's shoulders. He now knew why girls found the boy attractive. 

Poof grabbed a few locks and looked at it, “You think so?” 

“Definitely.” Foop nods. “It's too long for my liking. And why are you standing here? Go to your next class.” 

“I'm waiting on you.” Poof states crossing his arms. “Hurry up or we're gonna be late on the first day.” 

“Why are you waiting on me?” 

Poof looked at his watched. “Cmon, we have only five minutes between bells.” 

“Just poof us out of here, Poof.” Foop emphasized on his name

Poof glares at him, “You know that's against the rules.”

“And I know you like bending them.” Foop smirks. “C'mon. Bend one little rule, for me?” 

Poof turned to see where Ms. Wittlefeather was, she had been standing outside the door guiding the lost kids to their classes. He turned back to Foop who stood up with a smile. 

The fairy grabbed Foops hand. “Ready?” 

Foop grabbed his belongings. “Yep.” 

In a poof, circulated with fairy dust and magic, they were gone and into the hall of the evil side. Poof shivered feeling the cold air and so much evil in one place while Foop breathed it in and felt whole. 

“Doesn't it feel good to be bad?” He breathed out. He could see Poof’s dislike of the place and smiled. “What can't take it?” 

Foop couldn't help but notice that Poof had kept his roundness around his gut and chubbiness everywhere else. Clearly it added to the boys adorableness and made Them, Foop wonder if Wanda was a good cook. Someone had to be cooking to get Poof round, nothing wrong with that. 

“What do we have here?” A low nasally voice said. Both boys turned their head toward the sound to see a pale, redhead boy, with dark circles under his eyes and a black cape around his shoulders. 

Foop looked annoyed. “Ugh, what do you want Monty?” 

Poor didn't say a word. He was more curious to hear about what these two had to say each other. He had no idea who this ‘Monty’ guy is, but clearly Foop didn't like him. 

The fairy boy watched with a smile towards Foop’s angry face. It had been so long to see and hear Foops little tantrums. And Foop had changed a great deal in his appearance. No longer did he had that stupid evil mustache, now his face is open and more clear. His hair was jet black, spiky, and short too. Poof wished at that moment to touch his hair, to see if it would poke him. He had to resist the urge when Foop turned to him and grabbed his hand, angrily dragging him to class. 

Whatever Monty and Foop were arguing about Poof would definitely find out later on. It was a Fairys speciality to be curious. 

“I just cannot stand Monty!” Foop cursed lowly. “He thinks he is everything because his great grandfather is Dracula! What a snob!” 

“Yeah.” Poof agreed unconsciously. He was more focused on how cold Foops hands were on his. “Dude, you are super cold.” 

“Mmh? Oh yeah, it's a part of being evil.” Foop rolls his eyes. “Which door is our class?” 

“Wait, take my my jacket.” Poof stops them and digs in his backpack. He found what he was looking for and tossed it to Foop. 

The anti-fairy looked down at the fabric he had caught in his hands. It wasn't just a jacket. It was a varsity football jacket. His eyes went to Poof. He had no idea that the goody goody fairy boy could play such a vulgar sport. Poof didn't even look the type! 

“What's wrong? Too big?” Poof asks.

That was another thing. It was triple Foops size. Foop had a small non curvy waist that was mainly rectangular. No curves or fat just straight skinny with nice shoulder bones at least. That gave him that dominate sort of look, and he was tall which added to the effect. 

“I don't think I can wear this plus I'm perfectly fine with being cold.” Foop pushed the jacket into the other boys arms. “Here.” 

Poof took the jacket. “Are you sure? You can always wear it.” 

“Nope.” Foop answers sourly. “Stop treating me as of I'm your kid. We are enemies remember?” 

“We are?” Poof asks excitedly. He had missed being Foops nemesis. The adventures and messes he would have to clean was worth the excitement. 

Foop raised a brow, “Why...yes?” 

“Good!” Poof smiled brightly. “I'll defeat you later on, Kay?” 

“Alright-wait a second! I will not be defeated!” Foop yelled. “Who do you think you are?” 

“The guy who defeated you.” Poof said smugly as he walked into the classroom. “Oh,” he stopped mid into the door. “You're late.”

“What are you-” 

Just as Poof entered the class, the bell had rung, leaving Foop outside the doors. Being a magical school, the doors shut on their own and would not open unless the teacher said a spell. 

Before he could knock he heard a voice, “You are late! Go to the principal office!” 

He bowed his head. “I will get you fairy boy.” 

The anti-fairy walked along the school while plotting to get his ‘revenge’ on the boy. He felt a familiar feeling in his gut. A nice, comforting feeling and excitement. It felt good to be back. 

Authors Note: Rewiew?...Please?


End file.
